Ma fille, enceinte? Bordel!
by Tanafia1992
Summary: Ceci décrit une version de comment le shef swan aurait réagi si Bella lui avait appris sa grossesse. Ne supportant pas de ne pas voir sa fille en la sachant malade, il décide de faire une virée chez les Cullen...  C'est mon pemier OS, soyez vigilants...


Ma fille est enceinte? bordel...

_**PDV Charlie**_

_Je raccrochai le téléphone, énervé. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, me prennant la tête entre les mains. Bella, ma fille... Je m'étais préparé à tout depuis qu'elle avait débarqué en m'annonçant que elle et Edward allaient se marrier. Il y'avait eu la cérémonie, celle ci c'était merveilleusement bien passée. J'avais même accompagné Bella jusqu'à l'autel, ou l'attendait son promis. _

_J'avais été contre au début, mais je ne voulais gâcher en rien le bohneur de ma fille, sinon quoi sinon elle m'en aurait voulu longtemps. Ils étaient partis en lune de miel, puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant au moins 2 semaines jusqu'à ce que Carlisle m'appelle._

_Celon lui Bella avait attrapé un virus pendant leur lune de miel, et devait rester sous haute surveillance pendant plusieurs jours. Je ne pouvais que faire confiance à Carlisle, car je savais qu'il était un excellent médecin. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma fille. _

_On m'avait formellement interdit de la voir, je ne comprennais pas pourquoi. Ma fille avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais rester là les bras ballant pendant qu'elle souffrait._

_**Je me décidai alors à braver les interdits, au diable les conséquences!**_

_J'arrivai chez les Cullen en 20 minutes. Je marchai d'un pas décidé vers la porte et frappai. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Esmé qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle semblait surprise de me voir._

**" Charlie? Quel bon vent vous amène? **_Me demanda t'elle._

**Ce qui m'amène? Je veux voir ma fille! "**

_Elle n'ajouta rien, impuissante face à la fermeté de ma voix. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au salon d'où me provenaient des bruits de conversations. A notre entrée, Edward cullen se leva d'un bond._

**" Chef Swan?**

**Pas le temps Edward. Où est-elle?**

**Elle est dans un sale état, je ne veux pas que vous la voyez comme ça... **

**Non Edward, laisse. **_Murmura une voix._** "**

_Surpris, je me laissais guider par la voix qui venait de contrer les paroles de Edward Cullen. Je découvris alors ma fille, allongée sur un canapé. Son teint était blafard, elle semblait amaigrie, fatiguée... Je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris sa petite main qui me paraissait si menue._

**" Ma Bella... Tu n'imagines pas quelles frayeurs tu m'as fait.**

**Désolé papa... Mais je ne tenais pas à ce que tu me vois comme ça, nous voulions attendre que j'aille mieux. _Me dit-elle avec une petite voix._**

**Je sais. Carlisle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi tu souffrais, je me pose énormément de questions."**

_Je sentis qu'elle était gênée. Elle rougit et regarda son mari qui lui était resté de marbre. Je la vis alors mettre sa main sur son ventre, puis elle sourit. _

_Petit à petit, je commençais à comprendre. Mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche pour réellement y croire._

**" Ne me dit pas que tu... et lui vous avez? ...**

**Papa... Je suis enceinte."**

_Je restai bouche bée. Je la regardai puis regardai Edward, incapable de parler. Ma fille mit main sur son ventre. Je sentai le léger renflement, léger mais bien distinct. Cela aurait du me faire sourire. Mais au contraire, j'étais furieux. _

_- _**Tu... Tu es enceinte? De lui? De... Depuis quand?**

**- Celon Carlisle cela ferait environ 2 semaines.**

**- Alors tu... Tu n'es pas malade! Pourquoi vous m'avez menti? Bon sang Bella, je suis quand même ton père! **

_Je voulu prendre Edward à part et lui expliquer ma façon de penser par rapport à cela quand je sentis un petit coup dans ma paume toujours posée sur le ventre de Bella._

_Cela me surpris tellement que je tombai dans les pommes._

_**Je me réveillai en sursaut, et fut surpris de voir que j'étais dans mon lit. Il était pas loin de 5h du matin. Sans comprendre, je me levai et me dirigeait vers la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière était profondément endormie.**_

_**Ah c'est vrai, le mariage est pour demain. Pour moi: vie de merde.**_

Fin!

Alors, des impressions?

Cela faisait un moment que l'idée d'écrire un OS me trottait dans la tête, c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai fini par m'y mettre. Désolé si il parait un peu en vrac, c'est la 1ère fois que j'en écris un.

Si ça marche bien et que j'ai de bons retours il se peut que j'en écrive un autre.

Une petite review avant de partir? =)

Tanafia1992.


End file.
